


don't leave me on read

by wyverning



Series: kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Humor, Kandreil - Freeform, Kinktober 2020, M/M, OT3, Phone Sex, Sexting, Snark, but all romanticlike, jerking off, let them be happy and lighthearted, probably set in postcanon timeline, they all got together at some point okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyverning/pseuds/wyverning
Summary: It's entirely possible that Andrew and Neil enjoy teasing Kevin abittoo much.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946149
Comments: 5
Kudos: 170





	don't leave me on read

**Author's Note:**

> day 9: **threesome** /orgy | marking/biting | **phone sex**
> 
> A DOUBLE-WHAMMY TODAY
> 
> sorry it's so short. i am just a small depressed creature

Neil's coming down from a particularly excellent orgasm, courtesy of Andrew's very talented mouth, when Andrew kicks out at him with a bare foot and says, "Not today. Get out of here."

It's anyone's guess, these days, whether Andrew will be in the mood to have someone bear witness to him touching himself. Neil doesn't bother taking it personally and snags a pair of boxers and his phone before ducking out of their shared dorm room and closing the door behind him.

Kevin's in a lecture and a massive rule-following nerd who refuses to "disrespect his professors by engaging in cellular activity during class," so Neil isn't expecting the telltale vibrate of a text message from his phone. He squints down at the glowing screen, surprised to see that Andrew's the one sending it. 

Well, stranger things have happened. Neil settles down on one of the beanbag chairs and swipes to unlock his screen. 

_Andrew: neil._

He notices that Andrew's sent the message to the group chat they share with Kevin. Hmm.

_Neil: yeah?_

_Andrew: pick up where we left off. what were you going to do?_

And oh, Neil's down for this. He doesn't feel — well, _weird,_ necessarily, around Andrew's boundaries, but he's absolutely willing and ready to help Andrew over the edge. Even though Neil's _definitely_ spent, he feels a spark of arousal as he figures out Andrew's game.

_Neil: i'd want to make you feel as good as you did for me. think you'd let me work you open?_

_Andrew: mm. depends. tongue or fingers?_

_Neil: your choice._

_Andrew: oh, how kind of you_

_Kevin: Jesus Christ, you two, aren't you together right now? Why the fuck are you blowing up my phone?_

Andrew's inaudible in the other room, but Neil can imagine the way he's smirking as Kevin's message arrives in chat. He can't wait to see what happens next.

_Kevin: What are you even_

_Kevin: Christ_

_Kevin: Are you for real right now?_

_Kevin: Fuck you both. You know I'm in class_

Neil's feeling comfortable, and cocky, and knows the both of them will appreciate it, so he opens up his phone's camera, tips his camera down, and snaps a photo of himself, visibly hard within the boxers he's pretty sure actually belong to Kevin, now that he's paying attention. He feels a bit overwarm, curled up on the beanbag chair, and contemplates whether or not he _could_ go another round. There's something incredibly hot about Kevin witnessing this conversation without being able to do much about it.

The responses come in heartbeat-quick.

_Andrew: greedy. you've already come._

_Neil: could go again if kevin wasn't being a prude_

_Kevin: I AM IN A LECTURE_

_Kevin: LEARNING ABOUT HOW THE FIRST ADVANCED TECHNOLOGICAL TOOL IS THE BOW AND ARROW_

_Kevin: AND NEITHER OF YOU ARE BEING PARTICULARLY HELPFUL WHEN IT COMES TO HELPING ME PAY ATTENTION_

_Neil: shame. guess we're on our own, andrew_

_Andrew: rest in peace kevin_

_Kevin: I swear to God_

_Neil: swear what, kev? we gonna get a threat or a promise?_

_Kevin: you both deserve a spanking_

_Andrew: rest in peace kevin's capitalization_

_Andrew: keep going, neil, it's rude to leave your partner hanging_

_Neil: can't have that. i think i'd prefer to tongue you open, get you nice and wet and stretched for me_

_Neil: hmm, or kevin_

_Kevin: Neil._

_Neil: would love to help you kev but i'm a little busy_

_Neil: i haven't shaved yet this week, drew. would you like to feel the way my jaw scratches against your spine and ass as i make my way down to your hole? would it burn your skin just right?_

_Andrew: i'll allow it_

_Neil: are you touching yourself now, thinking about it?_

_Andrew: it's very arousing to imagine how frustrated kevin is right now_

_Kevin: Prof Sanchez is going to kill me if I leave early_

_Kevin: Why are you both like this_

_Kevin: Is this some sort of cruel game?_

_Neil: ye_

_Andrew: yes_

_Kevin: fuck you both_

_Neil: we're TRYING here, god_

Andrew sends a photo then, and Neil enlarges it eagerly. Images from Andrew are rare, and often vague enough to avoid being incriminating, but he must be in a good mood today: it's a close-up of his fingers, pulled apart just enough to see the sticky thread of precum stretched out between them.

_Kevin: Fuck_

"Andrew," Neil says, loud enough for his voice to carry. "Can you hear me okay?"

"Yeah," Andrew responds from their room, faint yet still audible.

Perfect.

_Neil: wish you were here with us, kev_

_Neil: think of how i'd look eating andrew out, ass in the air and too preoccupied to do anything else. lots of things you could to me if you wanted to join us_

To punctuate his texts, Neil lets out a loud moan. It's a _bit_ exaggerated, but hardly, because he really is imagining what he's sure Kevin and Andrew both are right about now.

_Andrew: fuck_

_Andrew: close_

_Kevin: addfgsd_

_Neil: that's not even a real word_

_Kevin: Coming_

_Neil: oh_

_Neil: ;)_

_Neil; us too_

There's a sharp bark of laughter from the bedroom, and Neil grins. Even at full exy speed, which would make Kevin look absolutely ridiculous to witness as he bolted across campus, they have a few minutes before he'll arrive.

_Neil: drew_

_Neil: i wonder if i could make you come with just my tongue_

_Neil: a thought for later. for now, i guess your hand will do_

He presses the flat of his own hand against his dick, relieving the pressure just a bit, and lets out another breathy noise for Andrew to jerk off to. 

Andrew doesn't respond, which is a pretty telling sign of what he's doing right about now.

Neil feels remarkably smug.

It isn't long before the hurried scuffling of keys in the lock greets Neil's ears, and he flicks his eyes toward his phone's clock to see how early Kevin left his class: about fifteen minutes. A good start, but Neil's sure he and Andrew can best it with enough practice.


End file.
